Little do you know
by lela mahony
Summary: Sasori is in love with deidara but sasuke stirs a problem. sasori x deidara yaoi. no smut or ecchi. in progress so if you guys want me to continue pls message me or comment. ill still continue... i just want comments
1. sasori

Tobi walked up to sasori. "It's been awhile, do you know where deidara-sama is?"

Sasori tapped an irritated foot "Of course I don't. And it's quite irritating to be kept waiting for him…" my face drooped. His past was horrid. I felt sorry for him. "I am slightly concerned though." dei-san has been suicidal since… the incident.

"Who knows maybe he actually did it this time." tobi interrupted my thoughts "You know. He may have actually finished it himself"

Every one of my hairs stood on end at that sentence. "T-there's no way!" fear surged through my body. I ran out as fast as I could. "DEIDARA!" it was pouring rain.

Damn.

"Where are you going, you could get sick!"

"I'm going to make sure he's ok." I took off again. I could smell him, even through all this rain. I took a few turns here and there. _What if I'm too late? I haven't seen him for a few days… no! don't think about that right now. His scent is fresh_. I smelled something else. Something foul. It smelled like… orochimaru! It was his poison. I bolted toward the scent. _I will save you dei-San._ When i saw dei-san i was so surprised i could've fainted. All i could do was stare… he was battered and bloody, not to mention chewing on poison. Before i could stifle it i gasped in horror. That's when he must've noticed my presence. I could see tears rolling down his face. I've never told him but i've always loved him.

"i'm..." he muttered with a mouthful of the foul clay, "nothing… anymore... sasori…"

 _NO! i won't lose you sasori. I can't lose you. Not you._ Before i could think, my body moved for me. I pinned him with one hand while the other ripped out handfuls of clay. After i removed it all i pushed my face close to his. "tell me, did you swallow any?"

"why?! Why do you care?!" he startled me. Why? Why _do_ i care? "just TELL ME!" _i will_ not _lose you!_ I waited for a reply. None came. _Did he do it? Did he swallow any?_ I fought back the urge to hyperventilate like a child. "Deidara-sama?"

"no." he replied "you got me… again" i let out a huge sigh of relief. _Thank goodness._

"let's get you home deidara-san" we silently walked to my place. When we got there we sat on the couch where i dressed his wound. Too impatient to hold vack questions i asked him, "what happened? Was it sasuke?" i saw tears well up in his eyes. He looked distant… as if remembering something he wanted to forget…

"i-i well…" he sobbed "we we're walking around the park as usual. He was acting strange. But when i asked him what was wrong, he started to cry then he pulled out his katana and threw it at me!" he couldn't say anymore… he was crying too much. Absolute fury flashed beneath me… i tried to hide it though.

"it's alright dei-san." i ran my fingers though his hair. How _dare_ he. How DARE sasuke. He hurt my beloved deidara. He _will_ pay. Then i suddenly remembered. I had to show him… it will cheer him up.


	2. dei-san

{omg guys im sooo sorry it took so long to get this... my account didnt exactly agree with me... and neither did the teachers -carol}

{well im not, tehe, i love torturing my audiance -jazzy}

(Deidara's p.o.v.)

I didn't know what was wrong with him. We take walks around the park all the time. Why is this one so different? I can't stand it anymore… I'm going to ask. "Sasuke-kun?" I love him so much… is something is wrong I want to know.

"What is it deidara?"

"Well… it's just you've been acting strange for a few days… is something wrong?" the question seemed to catch him off guard. He stopped. Put his head down. And just stood there. Motionless. Then, with seemingly no movement at all, he threw his katana. At me!

"I'm sorry… I… need to do this!" suddenly I realized… he wanted to kill me! I had to run. I searched for a place to hide. There was a storage shed closeby. I sprinted to the shed. I needed in. I turned the handle and pulled open the door. _He's gonna finish me off if I don't hide!_ I saw another door. I ran to it.I ripped it open and rammed it shut. _He's gonna pursue til I'm dead!_ I tried to quiet my panicked breathing. _Help_ I thought. I knew he was on the other side. He was so close… I could smell him. Suddenly, his katana burst through the door, nicking my side. I tried to muffle my wail of pain. I was shaking, yet sweating. I got dizzy, I couldn't stand, so I let my knees buckle beneath themselves. I was losing blood fast. The door creaked open as Sasuke saw his handiwork. I tried to say his name, "sas…" but nothing but blood escaped my mouth. After that, everything went dark. How long was I in there? I struggled to my feet. The more I walked, the more blood came from not just from the wound, but I kept coughing blood. I saw my house. I was so close. Just as I reached it, I collapsed. My side hurt so much, but not as much as my heart. It'd been so long… but I still remember something much similar… _did he know? He hit the same spot…_ as I remembered the incident, I felt my eyes burn with tears. I dragged myself onto the porch, Wincing In pain at every movement. I heard footsteps in the distance. _Is it sasuke coming to finish me?_ Part of me was hoping so. It was my neighbors… damn. _Well might as well put orochimaru's clay to use…_ I pulled out my bag and decided to finish sasuke's work for him. I took a bite of the clay then screwed up my face… it tasted foul and disgusting. Yet I still took another bite. I heard a muffled gasp behind me. I turned around to see sasori. "I'm… nothing, anymore sasori…" before I knew it I was shoved to the ground. He had both my hands in one of his. I tried to struggle free but before I could, he pried open my mouth and removed all the bloody clay. After all of It was removed, he leaned really close to my face. I felt my cheeks warm.

"Tell me. Did you swallow any?"

 _You ruined it again… why do you care what happens to me? It's not like anyone else did!_ "Why? Why do you even care?!" I raised my voice.

"Just TELL ME!"

He's never yelled at me before. It startled me. The intensity of his voice…

"Deidara sama?''

He snapped me out of my thoughts. "No… you got me again" sasori sighed of relief.

"Let's get you inside deidara San" he propped me on his shoulder and took me inside to lay me on the couch. I was beginning to feel dizzy again. _Am I gonna pass out again?_ I felt a sudden sting at my side. I bit back a scream.

"What happened? Was it sasuke?" at that moment I remembered everything I wanted to die with me.

"I-I.. Well…" I felt tears roll down my face. "we we're walking around the park as usual. He was acting strange. But when i asked him what was wrong, he started to cry then he pulled out his katana and threw it at me!" I broke into a fit of tears I saw something flash in his eyes. He pulled me close to him and ran his fingers through my hair. I don't know why, but it calms me down… he does.


	3. the begnning

{omg im soooooo sorry this chapter is so short and rushed... when i rewrite it i'll make sure to do it better -carol}

{geez you apologize too much i say the audience should either take it or leave it- jazzy}

{i dont apologize too much! -carol}

{yeah ya do! -jazzy}

(Sasori's p.o.v.)

"Owe ouch… what is it you want to show me?!" deidara was stumbling due to his wound. So I decided to slow down.

"We're here…" I gazed upon it. It was very rusty but I don't care.

"how… we we're so little… I thought they we're all destroyed…" deidara gazed in amazement.

"It was where we met. The only untouched one… who knew right?" (a/n: oooh mysterious right? Anyway, flashback time)

(Deidara's p.o.v.)

 _I was running. Running for my life. But I was hurt, really bad._ So… thirsty… _how long had I gone without water? Finally I couldn't go on. I saw a stand Before I blacked out… I was woken up by an unbearable pain. I couldn't help but scream… I was only seven after all._

" _It's ok, it'll hurt a lot for a while, but you'll be ok."_

Who's this? _I noticed that my bandages were replaced. But what confused me is why I was on my stomach with a horrid pain in my back. "How did you get in_ this _bad of shape?"_

 _I tried to answer but all that came out was a moan._

" _It's ok, you can tell me when you're better. Besides, I have some puppets to sell." then I knew where I was. I was in the puppet stand. Lots of puppeteers have them. These ones we're different though. They had the strangest seal I had ever seen._ Oh well… _I thought. my vision blurred as it came clear to me… they we're made for assassination. Weren't these illegal? And how did he… my thoughts were once again shrouded by darkness._

 _When I woke up, I noticed I was somewhere else. There we're bloody bandages on the floor._

" _You're finally awake" it was that stupid ginger kid. Though it's not like I could say he's a kid… he looks older than me._

" _Where… am I…"_

" _You're at my house. My names sasori. What's yours?"_

 _I struggled to sit up "my name… is deidara…"_

 _He put his face close to mine. "That's a cool name."_

"look at that deidara! The puppets are here and everything!" sasori snapped me out of my thoughts. I was so happy. Should've known better for thinking it could last.


	4. news please read

Ok, so… i finally got this working… yay. I wanted to announce that i'm putting this story up on a different account. Caroline and i {magenta} have decided to put it up on either this-is-lela, or nerdyfruit-cosplay. For awhile we couldn't get either account to work, so… here we are.


End file.
